wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pięć pestek z pomarańczy (Doyle, tł. Adam F.)
}} Przeglądam swoje zapiski i notatki o przygodach Sherlocka Holmesa z lat 1882—90 i uderza mnie tu tyle tak niezwykłych i ciekawych wypadków, że trudno mi wybrać najlepsze. Zresztą niektóre są znane już z dzienników, a inne nie dają sposobności do okazania właśnie tych zdolności, któremi mój przyjaciel tak wielce się odznaczał. W niektórych wypadkach nie dopisała nawet jego sztuka, więc opowiadanie ich nie opłaciłoby się; inne wreszcie zostały tylko częściowo wyświetlone, tak że rozwiązanie ich polega więcej na przypuszczeniu i prawdopodobieństwie, niż na pewnym logicznym dowodzie, który Sherlock Holmes tak bardzo lubił. Jeden z tych ostatnich wypadków kryminalnych był atoli w swych szczegółach tak ciekawy, a tak straszny w swych skutkach, że chciałbym go opowiedzieć, choć wiele punktów zostało niewyjaśnionych i prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie wyjaśnią. Rok 1887 był szczególnie bogaty w zajmujące wypadki, które sobie w głównych zarysach pozapisywałem. Znajduję tu między innymi zapiski o oszukańczej bandzie żebraków, którzy schodzili się w piwnicach pewnego domu towarowego na wykwintne uczty, następnie o wypadkach, które pozostawały w związku z zatonięciem angielskiego żaglowca „Zofia Anderson“, o dziwnych przejściach Patersona na wyspie Uffa a wreszcie o otruciu Camberwella. W tym ostatnim wypadku Sherlock Holmes zdołał przez naciągnięcie zegara stwierdzić, że zegar został przed dwoma godzinami naciągnięty, a więc według tego Camberwell udał się wtedy na spoczynek — szczegół, który do wyjaśnienia sprawy okazał się niezmiernie ważny. Do wszystkich tych wypadków wrócę jeszcze nieco później, ale żaden w swym przebiegu nie jest tak znamienny, jak ten, który teraz postanowiłem opisać. Było to w ostatnich dniach września. Burze jesienne szalały z niezwykła mocą. Od rana już wył wiatr, a deszcz siekł w szyby tak silnie, że na chwilę byliśmy oderwani od zwykłych swych zajęć i widzieliśmy się zmuszeni nawet wśród tego olbrzymiego, ręka ludzką zbudowanego Londynu, uznać potęgę tych sił przyrody, które mimo sztucznej ochrony cywilizacyi, srożą się na ludzkości i ryczą jak dzikie zwierzęta w klatce. Z nastaniem wieczoru burza stawała się coraz gwałtowniejszą, a w kominie wiatr jęczał i wzdychał, jak dziecię płaczące. Sherlock Holmes siedział znudzony przy piecu i znaczył okładki swych aktów kryminalnych, ja zaś tymczasem zagłębiłem się w znakomitym romansie morskim Clarka Russelsa. Szalejąca burza dostrajała się zupełnie do tekstu i zdawało mi się chwilami, że słyszę w chlupotaniu deszczu przeciągły szum fal morskich. Żona moja wyjechała w odwiedziny do ciotki, zająłem więc znowu dawne swe mieszkanie przy Baker-street. — Słyszysz? — rzekłem nagle, spoglądając na mego przyjaciela, — ktoś dzwonił. Ktoby to mógł być? Może który z twych przyjaciół? — Prócz ciebie, Watson, nie mam żadnego; zresztą nikogo do siebie nie zapraszam — odpowiedział. — Jest to więc prawdopodobnie jakiś klient. — Jeżeli tak jest rzeczywiście, to sprawa musi być niezmiernie ważną. Drobnostka z pewnością nie przyprowadziłaby tego człowieka tutaj przy takiej pogodzie i o takiej porze. Ale jest to prawdopodobnie stara ciotka gospodyni. Sherlock Holmes mylił się. Dały się słyszeć kroki na schodach, aż wreszcie zapukał ktoś do drzwi. Holmes odsunął natychmiast długą swa ręką lampę od siebie tak, że skierował światło jej na puste krzesło, na którem musiał gość usiąść. — Proszę — zawołał następnie. Do pokoju wszedł młody człowiek około 22 lat, dobrze zbudowany, przyzwoicie odziany, a każdy ruch jego wskazywał na pewną zręczność i elegancyę. Ociekający wodą parasol w jego ręku i długi błyszczący płaszcz gumowy dawały świadectwo o stanie pogody, której się nie obawiał. Olśniony światłem niespokojnie się obejrzał; twarz jego była blada, a oczy miały ten szczególny wyraz, właściwy ludziom, trapionym wielka troską. — Muszę przedewszystkiem przeprosić — powiedział i założył złoty cwikier — lecz prawdopodobnie nie przeszkadzam. Proszę mi wybaczyć, że ślady niepogody wniosłem do pańskiego zacisznego pokoju. — Niech pan da płaszcz i parasol — prosił Holmes — przy piecu to szybko wyschnie. Pan przychodzi z południowego zachodu, jak widzę. — Tak, z Horsham. — Mieszanina gliny i wapna na końcach pańskich trzewików to potwierdza. — Przyszedłem prosić o radę. — Chętnie jej panu udzielę. — Lecz także o pomoc. — Tej nie zawsze tak łatwo użyczyć. — Słyszałem o panu, panie Holmesie. Major Prendergast opowiadał mi, jak go pan uratowałeś od skandalu w klubie Tankerville. — Rzeczywiście, został niesłusznie oskarżony o fałszywa grę w karty. — Powiedział mi, że pan wszystko umie wykryć. — To za wiele powiedział. — Że nigdy nie da się pan uwieść w pole. — Owszem! Wydarzyło mi się to cztery razy — trzy razy od mężczyzn, a raz od kobiety. — Ale czemże to jest w porównaniu z pańskiemi powodzeniami? — Rzeczywiście miałem po większej części powodzenie. — Sadzę więc, że i w moim wypadku będzie je pan miał. — Proszę, niech pan przysunie krzesło bliżej do ognia i opowie mi, o co tu chodzi. — Nie jest wcale coś powszedniego, co mnie tu sprowadza. — W zwykłych wypadkach nikt się też do mnie nie zwraca. Jestem zwykle ostatnią instancyą. — A jednak powątpiewam, czy pan przy całem doświadczeniu w swym zawodzie stał kiedykolwiek wobec bardziej ciemnych i niewytłumaczonych wydarzeń, jak te, które mam panu opowiedzieć o swojej rodzinie. — Wzbudza pan moje zainteresowanie — odrzekł Holmes — proszę mi opowiedzieć najpierw wszystko w głównych zarysach, a ja będę mógł potem zapytać o szczegóły, które mi się będą wydawać najważniejszymi. Młody człowiek przysunął krzesło bliżej i wyciągnął przemoczone nogi do ognia. — Nazywam się John Openshaw — zaczął — atoli moje osobiste stosunki, o ile wiem, nie mają z tą straszną historya nic wspólnego. A że chodzi tu o sprawę dziedzictwa, więc muszę się cofnąć nieco w dawniejsze czasy, aby wyjaśnić panu cały stan rzeczy: Mój dziadek miał dwóch synów — mego stryja Eliasza i mego ojca Józefa. Ojciec mój miał małą fabrykę w Coventry, którą później powiększył. Był właścicielem patentu na koła bezpieczeństwa swego wynalazku, co mu przynosiło tak wielkie dochody, że wkrótce sprzedał interes i mógł żyć odtąd ze swej renty. — Mój stryj Eliasz wyjechał jeszcze w młodych latach do Ameryki i był plantatorem we Florydzie. Miało mu się bardzo dobrze powodzić. Gdy wybuchła wojna, walczył w armii Jacksona, później zaś pod Hood dosłużył się stopnia pułkownika. Ale gdy Lee złożył broń, wrócił mój stryj do swych plantacji, gdzie pozostawał jeszcze przez trzy czy cztery lata. W roku 1869 czy 70 wrócił do Europy i kupił małą posiadłość w Sussex, w pobliżu Horsham. W Stanach dorobił się znacznego majątku, opuścił atoli Amerykę, ponieważ jak mawiał, nienawidził murzynów i nie mógł się pogodzić z republikańską polityką, która nadała im wolność. Był to dziwak, naturę miał gwałtowną, namiętną i uderzająco trwożliwą. Wątpię nawet, czy przez tyle lat, przez które mieszkał w Horsham, był kiedykolwiek w mieście. Dom jego otaczały ogród i pola; tu też tylko używał koniecznego ruchu, nieraz atoli nie opuszczał swego pokoju tygodniami. Pił wiele wódki, palił namiętnie, z nikim nie żył, nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, nawet z własnym bratem nie utrzymywał żadnych stosunków. Kiedy mnie zobaczył pierwszy raz, jako dwunastoletniego chłopca, wcale się mu podobałem. Było to w r. 1878; żył więc wtedy już w Anglii 8 — 9 lat. Prosił mego ojca, by pozwolił mi zamieszkać u niego, i na swój sposób okazywał mi swoja dobroć. Jak był trzeźwy, grał ze mną w „noska“ lub w warcaby. Służących i kupców ze wszystkiemi sprawami zawsze odsyłał do mnie; tak, mając 16 lat, byłem panem w jego domu. — Miałem wszystkie klucze, mogłem więc robić, co chciałem, bylebym mu tylko nie przeszkadzał. Jeden był tutaj tylko wyjątek; na strychu była jedna komórka na rupieci zawsze zamknięta, do której ani ja ani nikt inny nie miał przystępu. Z dziecinnej ciekawości nieraz zaglądałem tam przez dziurkę od klucza, ale nigdy nie mogłem nic więcej dojrzeć, jak stare kufry i węzełki, jakie zwykle w takiem miejscu są złożone. — Pewnego dnia — było to w marcu 1883 — dostał pułkownik list z zagraniczną marką. Listy rzadko otrzymywał, bo wszystko płacił gotówką, a żadnych przyjaciół nie miał. Z Indyi! — rzekł, gdy wziął list do ręki — pieczątka z Pondisherry! Coby to mogło być? Rozerwał gwałtownie kopertę, — a wtedy wypadło z niej na tacę pięć małych, suchych pestek z pomarańczy. Ja chciałem się śmiać z tego, ale śmiech zamarł mi na ustach, gdy zobaczyłem wyraz twarzy mego stryja. Usta mu się wykrzywiły, oczy wystąpiły z oczodołów, twarz jego przybrała barwę prawie popielatą; patrzał przerażony na kopertę, która trzymał drżąca ręką: K. K. K.! — wyjąkał wreszcie — mój Boże, kara za dawne grzechy spada na mą głowę! — Stryju! Co to znaczy? — zawołałem. — Śmierć! — odrzekł mi głuchym, jakby nie swoim głosem, poczem powstał i udał się do swego pokoju, a mnie zostawił samego, przerażonego i drżącego z obawy przed grożącem niebezpieczeństwem. Wziąłem kopertę, na której wewnętrznej stronie tuż u góry były nagryzmolone czerwonym atramentem trzy litery K. Zresztą nie było nic wewnątrz prócz pięciu suchych pestek. Co mogło być powodem tak wielkiego strachu, nie umiałem sobie wytłumaczyć. Opuściłem jadalnię, a kiedy chciałem iść na górę, stryj mój schodził właśnie ze strychu. W jednej ręce trzymał stary, zardzewiały kluczyk, zapewne od komórki na rupiecie, w drugiej zaś skrzynkę metalową, podobną do kasy na pieniądze. — Mogą robić, co chcą, ale ja im nie ustąpię, — mówił, klnąc, sam do siebie, poczem zwrócił się do ranie i rzekł: — Powiedz Mary, żeby dziś napaliła dobrze w moim pokoju, i poślij po Fordana, adwokata z Horsham. — Uczyniłem, jak mi nakazał; kiedy przybył adwokat, zostałem zawołany do pokoju. Ogień palił się jasnym płomieniem, a w piecu pełno było gęstego, czarnego popiołu, jak gdyby ze spalonych papierów — obok stała skrzynka metalowa otwarta i pusta. Zadrżałem, gdy zobaczyłem na wieku jej to samo potrójne K, które rano widziałem na kopercie. — John! — odrzekł mój stryj — chce zrobić testament, a ty masz być świadkiem. Zapisuje całe swe mienie ze wszystkiemi dobremi i złemi jego stronami memu bratu, a twemu ojcu, które bez wątpienia kiedyś dostanie się tobie. Jeżeli będziesz mógł majątku tego w spokoju używać, to dobrze. Lecz jeśli zobaczysz, że ci się to nie udaje, radzę ci, oddaj dobrowolnie majątek twemu śmiertelnemu wrogowi. Przykro mi, że ci tak niepewny zostawiam majątek, lecz w każdym razie nie mogę wiedzieć, jaki sprawy te wezmą obrót. Proszę cię, podpisz akt ten, gdzie ci pan Fordam wskaże. — Podpisałem według jego życzenia, a adwokat wziął pismo to ze sobą. Może pan sobie pomyśleć, jak głębokie wrażenie wywarł na mnie ten wypadek, myślałem nad nim i zastanawiałem się, ale nie umiałem go sobie wytłumaczyć. Długo nie mogłem się pozbyć pewnego uczucia trwogi, które pozostało, choć pierwsze wrażenie znacznie osłabło, gdy mijały tygodnie, a nic nie przerywało zwykłego toku naszego życia. Ale stryj mój od tego czasu bardzo się zmienił; pił więcej jak dawniej i jeszcze bardziej uciekał od ludzi. Przeważnie przebywał w swym pokoju zamknięty; niekiedy atoli, będąc pijany, wypadał jak szalony z domu do ogrodu, z rewolwerem w ręku, i krzyczał wtedy, że się nikogo nie boi i że nawet dyabeł nie jest w stanie go zmusić do zamknięcia się, jak owca w zagrodzie. Kiedy atoli napad taki mijał, wracał do pokoju i zamykał szczelnie za sobą drzwi, jak człowiek, który nie mógł znieść dręczących go wyrzutów sumienia. W chwilach takich, nawet w zimne dnie, pot strumieniami spływał mu po twarzy. — Lecz śpieszę się, by zakończyć swe opowiadanie i nie nadużywać pańskiej cierpliwości, panie Holmesie. Pewnej nocy wypadł znowu w takim napadzie wściekłości do ogrodu, ale już więcej nie wrócił. Kiedyśmy go zaczęli szukać, znaleźliśmy, go wreszcie z głową, utkwioną w małym, brudnym stawie, położonym na końcu ogrodu. Ponieważ na ciele nie było żadnego śladu gwałtu, a woda w stawie była tylko na dwie stopy głęboka, więc przysięgli orzekli, wobec znanego dziwactwa mego stryja, że zachodzi tu samobójstwo. — Mnie jednak wyrok ten nie mógł przekonać, bo wiedziałem, jak on zawsze się wzdrygał na sama myśl o śmierci. Ale faktem było, że mój ojciec odziedziczył posiadłość i gotówkę około 14000 funtów szterlingów, które były złożone w banku do jego rozporządzenia. — Przepraszam, że przerwę panu na chwilę — rzekł Holmes — pańskie opowiadanie należy, o ile sobie przypominam, do najbardziej dziwnych, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Ale niech mi pan powie datę dnia, w którym stryj pański otrzymał list, jakoteż dnia rzekomego jego samobójstwa. — List dostał 10. marca 1883 r., a śmierć nastąpiła w siedm tygodni potem, w nocy z 2. na 3. maja. — Dziękuję; proszę dalej! — Kiedy ojciec mój objął majątek w Horsham w posiadanie, przeszukał dokładnie na mą prośbę zamykaną tak pilnie komórkę na strychu. Znaleźliśmy tam metalowa skrzynkę, wyżej wspomnianą, ale zawartość jej została zniszczona. Na wewnętrznej stronie wieka znaleźliśmy nalepioną kartkę znów z literami K. K. K.; poniżej których było napisane: „listy, wiadomości, pokwitowania i spisy.“ Były to więc te właśnie przez mego stryja zniszczone papiery. Zresztą nic ważnego nie znaleźliśmy, prócz wielkiej liczby papierów i notatek, które się odnosiły do pobytu mego stryja w Ameryce: niektóre pochodziły z czasu wojny i wykazywały, że sumiennie spełniał swe obowiązki i miał sławę dzielnego żołnierza; inne z czasów powstania Stanów południowych, odnosiły się głównie do polityki, z których wynikało, że z całą siłą walczył przeciw agitatorom, wysłanym z północy. — Z początkiem r. 1884 przeniósł się mój ojciec do Horsham i nic nam nie zamąciło spokoju aż do stycznia 1885 r. Tymczasem czwartego dnia nowego roku, kiedy ojciec przeglądał przy śniadaniu listy, które mu właśnie przyniesiono z poczty, nagle wydał okrzyk zdumienia; spojrzałem zdziwiony i zobaczyłem, jak ojciec siedział z kopertą rozdartą w jednej ręce, a na dłoni drugiej ręki trzymał pięć pestek z pomarańczy. Ojciec zawsze śmiał się z „bajki o pułkowniku“, jak mawiał, lecz teraz, gdy się jemu to samo wydarzyło, patrzał na to zadziwiony i zaniepokojony. — John, co to może znaczyć? — wyszeptał. — Mnie serce z przerażenia przestało bić. To jest to samo K. K. K. — powiedziałem wreszcie. — Ojciec spojrzał do koperty. Rzeczywiście! — zawołał — litery są, ale nad niemi coś jest napisane. — Pochyliłem się ku ojcu i przeczytałem: Złożyć papiery na zegarze słonecznym. — Jakie papiery? Co za zegar słoneczny? — zapytał. — Zegar słoneczny w ogrodzie, bo innego niema — odpowiedziałem; papiery zaś zapewne te, które stryj popalił. — Także coś! — zawołał, przyczem starał się uspokoić — żyjemy przecież w cywilizowanym kraju i nie potrzebujemy zważać na takie głupie żarty. Skąd list przyszedł? — Z Dundee — odpowiedziałem, patrząc na pieczęć. — Jakiś głupi dowcip — mówił dalej — co mnie obchodzą jakieś papiery i słoneczne zegary? Najlepiej nie zważać na takie błazeństwa. — Mnie się zdaje, że lepiej byłoby dać znać o tem władzom bezpieczeństwa — powiedziałem mu na to. — Chyba, żeby dać się wyśmiać. Nie — nic z tego. — Więc pozwól, ojcze, mnie to uczynić, — prosiłem go. — Surowo ci zakazuję — rzekł mi na to — niema czego robić tyle hałasu o taka drobnostkę. — Dalsze więc moje przedstawienia byłyby daremne, bo ojciec mój był nieugięty. A jednak miałem smutne przeczucie. — Trzeciego dnia po otrzymaniu listu pojechał mój ojciec odwiedzić swego starego przyjaciela, majora Freebody, który miał stanowisko w jednym z fortów na Portsdownill. Cieszyłem się, że wyjechał, bo zdawało mi się, że bezpieczniejszy jest tam jak w domu. Niestety myliłem się. Minęło dwa dni, a ojciec nie wracał; dostałem wreszcie od majora telegram, wzywający mnie, abym natychmiast przyjechał. Gdy przybyłem, dowiedziałem się, że ojciec wpadł do jednego z licznych w okolicy wapiennych dołów i znaleziono go tam nieprzytomnego z rozbitą czaszką; wkrótce też umarł, nie odzyskawszy przytomności. Wracał prawdopodobnie o zmroku z Farcham; okolicy nie znał, dół wapienny nie był ogrodzony, a więc ma się tu do czynienia z nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem; takie wydali orzeczenie przysięgli. A chociaż zbadałem każdy szczegół, który pozostawał w związku ze śmiercią mego ojca, to jednak nie znalazłem niczego, coby wskazywało na morderstwo. Żadnego śladu gwałtu, żadnych śladów nóg, żadnego rabunku, żadnego człowieka, któryby był widziany na drodze. A jednak zrozumie pan, że nie mogłem zgodzić się z wydanym wyrokiem i byłem przekonany, że ojciec mój padł ofiarą zbrodniczego napadu. — W ten sposób doszedłem do mego dzisiejszego majątku. Zapewne mnie pan zapyta, dlaczego posiadłości tej nie sprzedałem. Dlatego, że jestem przekonany, iż prześladowanie naszej rodziny pozostaje w związku z jakimś wypadkiem w życiu mego stryja, a tak niebezpieczeństwo byłoby jednakowe w każdym domu. — Mój biedny ojciec umarł w styczniu 1885 r.; upłynęło więc odtąd dwa lata i ośm miesięcy. Żyłem spokojnie w Horsham i już myślałem, że przekleństwo, ciążące na naszym rodzie, zostało zdjęte. Ale zawcześnie się uspokoiłem, bo wczoraj rano spadł na mnie nagle ten sam cios, który poprzedził śmierć stryja i ojca. Młody człowiek dobył z kieszeni pomięta kopertę i wytrząsł z jej wnętrza na stół pięć małych, suchych pestek z pomarańczy. — To jest właśnie ta koperta — mówił dalej. — Pieczątka jest z wschodniego londyńskiego urzędu pocztowego. Napis ten sam, co na kopercie do ojca „K. K. K.“ i „złożyć papiery na zegarze słonecznym.“ — A pan co uczynił? — zapytał Holmes. — Nic! — Nic? — Wyznam otwarcie — odrzekł i ukrył twarz w białych, delikatnych dłoniach — że czuję się bezradny. Jestem w położeniu biednego królika, po którego wąż chciwą roztwiera paszczę. Zdaje mi się, że znajduję się w ręku nieodwołanego i niezwalczonego przeznaczenia, którego największa ostrożność nie zdoła odwrócić. — To źle! — zawołał Sherlock Holmes, — musisz pan działać, jeżeli nie chcesz pan być zgubiony. Tylko wielka odwaga może pana ocalić. Nie czas teraz na narzekanie. — Dałem znać o całej sprawie w policyi. — Tak? — Ale tam mnie wysłuchano z uśmiechem powątpiewania. Listy osądzono jako głupi żart, a śmierć moich krewnych za nieszczęśliwe wypadki, które nie pozostają w żadnym związku z ostrzeżeniem. — Niesłychana głupota! — zawołał Holmes z oburzeniem i załamał ręce. — W każdym razie dano mi stróża bezpieczeństwa, który ma przebywać ze mną w domu. — Czy teraz wieczór przyprowadził pana? — Nie, bo otrzymał rozkaz, pozostawać w domu. Holmes ponownie załamał ręce. — Dlaczegoś pan sam do mnie przyszedł? — zapytał go z wyrzutem — a przedewszystkiem, dlaczego tak późno? — Nic o panu dotąd nie wiedziałem. Dopiero wczoraj major Prendergast poradził mi, abym się udał do pana. — Koniecznem jest tu szybkie działanie, a tymczasem upłynęło już dwa dni od dnia nadejścia listu. Czy nie ma pan nic więcej, coby nas mogło naprowadzić na pewne ślady? — Owszem, mam jeszcze coś, — powiedział John Openshaw. Począł następnie szukać w kieszeni u surduta i wyciągnął wreszcie kawałek niebieskiego papieru, który położył na stole. — Przypominam sobie, że gdy stryj mój spalił wszystkie papiery, to niespalone jeszcze gdzieniegdzie skrawki były tej szczególnej barwy. Kartkę te znalazłem w jego pokoju na podłodze, która prawdopodobnie wypadła mu z papierów i uszła tak zniszczeniu. Wygląda, jakby była wydarta z pamiętnika. Ma ona o tyle dla nas wartość, że znajduje się tu wzmianka o pestkach. Pismo jest z pewnością mego stryja. Holmes przysunął bliżej lampę i pochyliliśmy się obaj nad kartką, której postrzępiony brzeg wskazywał na to, że została wydarta z zeszytu. U góry było napisane „Marzec 1869“, a poniżej następujące zagadkowe zapiski: — 4. Przybył Hudson. Ta sama stara platforma. 7. Pestki posłano Mc. Kauleyowi, Paramorowi i Johnowi Swainowi z St. Augustine. 9. Mc. Kauley uwolniony. 10. John Swain uwolniony. 11. Paramore odwiedzony. Wszystko w porządku. — Dziękuje — rzekł Holmes, złożył kartkę i oddał ją młodemu człowiekowi. — Ale teraz nie mamy chwili do stracenia. Nie mamy nawet czasu się zastanowić. Musi pan natychmiast wracać do domu i zacząć działać. — Co mam wiec czynić? — Przedewszystkiem musi pan natychmiast te kartkę włożyć do tej wspomnianej przez pana skrzynki metalowej i dodać do tego zapewnienie na kartce, że reszta papierów została przez stryja pańskiego spalona i że pozostał tylko ten jeden świstek. Pismo to atoli musi być ułożone w takim tonie, żeby nikt nie mógł wątpić w prawdziwość pańskich słów. Następnie postawi pan stosownie do polecenia w liście skrzynkę na zegarze słonecznym. Czy mnie pan rozumie? — Zupełnie dobrze. — Niech pan na razie nie myśli ani o zemście, ani o niczem podobnem. To osiągniemy później na drodze prawnej. Musimy zważyć, że my dopiero zaczynamy zastawiać sidła, a nieprzyjaciel nasz już nas uwikłał; dlatego należy przedewszystkiem uniknąć grożącego nam niebezpieczeństwa. Dopiero wtedy zedrzemy ze zbrodniarzy maskę i winni poniosą zasłużona karę. Którędy pan wraca do domu? — Pociągiem odchodzącym z dworca do Waterloo. — Niema jeszcze dziewiątej godziny. Na ulicach jest jeszcze teraz ruch, a więc spodziewam się, że pan jest bezpieczny. Ale mimo to niech się pan ma na baczności. — Mam. broń przy sobie. — To dobrze. Jutro ja wezmę pana w obronę. — Czy mam więc pana oczekiwać w Horsham? — Nie, tajemnica pańska jest ukryta w Londynie; tu muszę więc ją badać. — W takim razie w najbliższych dniach pana odwiedzę i doniosę panu o skrzynce i papierach. Polecenie pańskie zostanie wykonane. Podał nam rękę i pożegnał się. Tymczasem wiatr wył bezustannie a deszcz bił w szyby. Zdawało się, jak gdyby rozkiełzane żywioły przyniosły do nas dziwnego gościa, — którego teraz znowu pochłonęły. Sherlock Holmes siedział milczący i w zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w czerwony żar w piecu. Następnie nałożył swoja fajeczkę, rozparł się wygodnie i wpatrywał się w wznoszące się kłęby dymu. — Wiesz co, Watson, — odezwał się wreszcie — o ile mnie się zdaje, to na tak fantastyczny wypadek jeszcze nie natrafiliśmy. — Rzeczywiście! Naturalnie prócz „Znaku Czterech.“ — Ja też go tu wyłączam. A jednak zdaje mi się, że John Openshaw znajduje się w większem niebezpieczeństwie, niż wtedy Scholtos. — Czy masz już jakieś przypuszczenia co do rodzaju tego niebezpieczeństwa? — Nie mam tu żadnych wątpliwości. — Więc powiedz mi, kto jest ten K. K. K. i dlaczego prześladuje tę nieszczęśliwą rodzinę? Sherlock Holmes przymknął oczy, oparł łokcie na poręczach krzesła i złożył ręce. A wreszcie przemówił do mnie w te słowa: — Skończony myśliciel powinienby właściwie być w stanie na podstawie jednego, dokładnie mu znanego szczegółu, dojść własnem rozumowaniem do odkrycia wszystkich wypadków, które z niego wyniknęły, a nawet tych, które go poprzedziły. Podobnie, jak Cuvier z jednej kości potrafił odtworzyć budowę anatomiczna całego zwierzęcia. Niestety zbyt mało mamy świadomości tego, jak wiele rzeczy można poznać jedynie pracą myślową. Przy pomocy jej możemy rozwiązywać zagadnienia, o których rozwiązaniu już zwątpili chcący się tu posługiwać jedynie pięciu zmysłami. Ale do najwyższego stopnia doskonałości można dojść tylko wtedy, jeżeli badacz umie całą swą wiedzę wyzyskać, lecz na to potrzeba tak wszechstronnego wykształcenia, że trudno jest je zdobyć nawet w naszych czasach wolnego i powszechnego nauczania. Nie jest natomiast niemożliwem, ażeby człowiek posiadał wszystkie wiadomości, potrzebne mu do zawodu; o to też ja zawsze się starałem. Przypominam sobie dobrze, jak ty w pierwszych dniach naszej przyjaźni doskonale odgraniczyłeś zasób mej wiedzy. — Rzeczywiście, — odpowiedziałem mu, śmiejąc się, — udało mi się wtedy. A o ile sobie przypominam, były wtedy twoje wiadomości w dziedzinie filozofii, astronomii i polityki prawie żadne; w botanice nierówne, w geologii natomiast bardzo dokładne, szczególnie o ile to pozostawało w związku ze śladami z jakiejkolwiek okolicy Londynu; chemię znałeś wprost świetnie; wiadomości z anatomii były niesystematyczne; doskonała zato znajomość literatury kryminalistycznej. Nadto byłeś wcale dobrym prawnikiem, umiałeś dość poprawnie boksować się i władać bronią. Tak brzmiała w głównych zarysach moja analiza. Holmes uśmiechnął się i mówił dalej. — A ja powiadam dziś tak jak wtedy: Człowiek powinien swoje komórki mózgowe napełniać tem tylko, czego mu prawdopodobnie będzie kiedyś potrzeba, resztę może złożyć w najciemniejszym zakątku swej biblioteki, gdzie ją w razie potrzeby znajdzie. W takim wypadku, jak dzisiejszy, należy przedewszystkiem dokładnie się przypatrzyć, co tu mamy dane. Proszę cię, podaj mi z amerykańskiej encykłopedyi, która leży za tobą na półce, literę K. — Dziękuje ci. — A teraz zastanówmy się, co możemy z naszych danych wywnioskować. Przedewszystkiem możemy na pewno przypuszczać, że pułkownik Openshaw z jakiegoś bardzo ważnego powodu opuścił Amerykę. Ludzie w tym wieku niechętnie zmieniają swój sposób życia i miejsce pobytu: nie zamieniają więc bez powodu miły klimat Florydy za samotne życie w angielskiem mieście prowincyonalnem. Również jego niezmierna podejrzliwość pozwala przypuścić, że musiał się kogoś albo czegoś obawiać i że ta obawa spowodowała jego nagły wyjazd z Ameryki. Co było przyczyną jego obawy, możemy wywnioskować ze straszliwych listów, jakie on i jego rodzina otrzymała. Czy pamiętasz pieczątki na listach? — Pierwszy przyszedł z Pondisherry, drugi z Dundee, a trzeci z Londynu. — Z wschodniego Londynu. Co z tego wnioskujesz? — Są to trzy porty morskie. A więc autor listów musiał się znajdować na pokładzie okrętu. — Znakomicie. A więc mamy tu już jedna nić. Jest prawie pewnem, że autor listów znajduje się na pokładzie jakiegoś okrętu. A teraz drugi punkt: Między listem z Pondisherry a wykonaniem wyroku upłynęło 7 tygodni, między listem z Dundee a śmiercią ojca Johna tylko trzy czy cztery dni. Czy nas to nie może na coś naprowadzić? — W pierwszym wypadku trzeba było przebyć większą odległość. — Ale to się również odnosi do listu. — Jest więc to dla mnie niezrozumiałem. — Dla mnie jest tu bardzo prawdopodobne przypuszczenie, że ten człowiek czy też ludzie znajdują się na pokładzie żaglowca. Prawdopodobnie wysyłają to szczególne ostrzeżenie równocześnie ze swem wyruszeniem w drogę, aby zamiar wykonać. Widzisz, jak szybko nastąpił czyn po liście z Dundee. Gdyby ci ludzie przybyli parowcem z Pondisherry, to przybyliby prawie równocześnie z listem. Widzimy zaś, że w międzyczasie upłynęło 7 tygodni. Te siedm tygodni mojem zdaniem stanowią właśnie różnicę w czasie szybkości parowca, który przywiózł list, a żaglowca, który przywiózł autora, względnie autorów tego listu. — To jest możliwe. — A nawet bardzo prawdopodobne. Teraz zaś zrozumiesz, dlaczego tak napominałem młodego Openshawa, aby był ostrożny. Cios spadał zawsze, gdy minął czas, jakiego posyłającemu było trzeba, żeby przybyć samemu. Ostatni list przyszedł z Londynu, więc niema co liczyć na zwłokę. — Boże kochany! — zawołałem — jaki może mieć powód to nielitościwe prześladowanie? — Prawdopodobnie chodzi tu o papiery, które Openshaw posiadał, a przedstawiające wielką wartość dla osoby lub osób na żaglowcu. Ale prawdopodobnie wchodzi w to więcej ludzi. Jeden człowiek nie byłby w stanie tak wykonać dwu morderstw. Muszą to być ludzie zuchwali, gotowi na wszystko. Za każda cenę chcą mieć swoje papiery. A jak mi się zdaje, to te trzy K nie są poczatkowemi literami jednego człowieka, lecz znakiem jakiegoś związku — ale jakiego związku? — Czy nie słyszałeś nigdy — rzekł Sherlock Holmes, nachylając się ku mnie i przyciszając głos, — o związku zwanym Ku-Klux-Klan? — Nigdy. Holmes tymczasem otworzył encyklopedyę i rzekł: — Słuchaj, ale z uwagą: Ku-Klux-Klan. Słowo to pochodzi z nadzwyczajnego podobieństwa w swem brzmieniu do dźwięku, pozostającego przy nabijaniu pewnej broni palnej. Straszne to tajemnicze stowarzyszenie zostało założone przez kilku niezadowolonych żołnierzy w Stanach południowych po wojnie domowej, a wkrótce rozgałęziło się ono w różnych stronach, przedewszystkiem zaś w Tennessee, Luizyanie, Karolinie, Georgii i Florydzie. Miało służyć celom politycznym, głównie zaś miało terroryzować tych obywateli, którzy sprzyjali równouprawnieniu murzynów; tych zaś, którzy sprzeciwiali się zasadom związku, miało mordować lub zmuszać do opuszczenia kraju. Zbrodnię poprzedzało ostrzeżenie przeznaczonej na śmierć ofiary, fantastycznym, lecz łatwym do poznania znakiem — w jednych okolicach gałązka dębowa, w innych pestkami z melona lub pomarańczy. Po otrzymaniu takiego ostrzeżenia, musiał zagrożony śmiercią albo zmienić swe zapatrywanie albo natychmiast opuścić te okolice. Jeżeli stawiał opór, był zgubiony, a śmierć dosięgała go zwykle w dziwny, niewytłumaczony sposób. Stowarzyszenie było doskonale zorganizowane, a metoda w postępowaniu tak systematyczna, że niema wypadku, w którym by się udało komuś bezkarnie stawić opór i schwytać sprawców. Przez wiele lat związek wzrastał coraz bardziej mimo wszelkich starań rządu i najznakomitszych obywateli, by związek zniszczyć. Dopiero w r. 1869 nagle upadł, a odtąd już bardzo rzadkie były zbrodnie przezeń spełniane. — Zważ więc, — rzekł Holmes, odkładając książkę, — że nagły upadek tego tajnego stowarzyszenia schodzi się z czasem, w którym Openshaw z tymi papierami opuścił Amerykę. Kto wie, czy te dwa wydarzenia nie pozostają w związku przyczyny i skutku. Nie byłoby wiec dziwnem, gdyby niektórzy nieprzejednani mścili się na nim i na jego rodzinie. Musisz rozumieć, jak wiele na tych notatkach i zapiskach zależy niejednej znakomitej osobistości w Stanach południowych i że tam niejeden nie będzie spał spokojnie, aż będzie pewny, że papiery zostały zniszczone. — Więc świstek, któryśmy oglądali, zawierał... — Niezawodnie. Jeśli się nie mylę, to było na nim napisane przecież: „Pestki zostały posłane osobom A, B i C,“ — to znaczy, że zostało im posłane ostrzeżenie. Poczem następowały wyjaśnienia, według których A i B usprawiedliwili się lub wyjechali, C zaś prawdopodobnie został zamordowany. Lecz spodziewam się, doktorze, że nam się uda wyjaśnić ten tajemniczy wypadek; na razie wystarczy, jeżeli młody Openshaw postąpi tak, jak mu radziłem. Dziś dalsze omawianie tego jest zbyteczne — podaj mi więc skrzypce! Będziemy starali się, choć na pół godziny zapomnieć o wstrętnej pogodzie i o jeszcze wstrętniejszych występkach ludzkich. Nazajutrz rano niebo się trochę wyjaśniło, a słońce przyćmione nieco przezierało przez szara mgłę, zwykle panującą w wielkiem mieście. Sherlock Holmes jadł już śniadanie, kiedy ja dopiero wstałem. — Wybacz mi, że na ciebie nie czekałem — powiedział mi — ale będę miał dziś w sprawie młodego Openshawa wiele do czynienia. — Jakie będą twe pierwsze kroki? — Zależyć to będzie od wyniku moich wywiadów. Prawdopodobnie będę też musiał się udać do Horsham. — A więc od tego nie zaczynasz? — Nie, pierwsze swe kroki skieruję do City. — Proszę cię, zadzwoń, żeby służąca przyniosła ci kawę. Wziąłem więc tymczasem do ręki nieczytaną jeszcze gazetę; wzrok mój padł na wiadomość, przy czytaniu której strętwiałem. — Holmesie! — zawołałem — spóźniłeś się. — Co? — odrzekł mi i odstawił filiżankę. — Niestety przeczuwałem to! Ale jak się to stało? Powiedział to niby spokojnie, ale poznałem, jak był głęboko wzruszony. — Słuchaj więc, co dziennik pisze o tym wypadku: — „Tragedya na moście Waterloo.“ Wczoraj wieczorem między godziną dziewiąta a dziesiąta usłyszał stróż bezpieczeństwa Cook z dywizyi H., odbywający służbę na moście Waterloo, wołanie o pomoc i upadek ciała do wody. Noc była tak burzliwa i ciemna, że mimo pomocy niektórych przechodniów ratunek okazał się niemożliwym. Dopiero policyi, przybyłej na miejsce wypadku, udało się znaleść ciało. Nieszczęśliwą ofiara jest młody człowiek, John Openshaw, zamieszkały w Horsham, jak to się dało wywnioskować z koperty, znalezionej w jego kieszeni. Zdążał on prawdopodobnie do pociągu na stacyę Waterloo. Z powodu pośpiechu i niezwykłych ciemności zmylił drogę i zboczył na jedną z wązkich ścieżek, które służą dla parowców rzecznych do wylądowania. Ponieważ na ciele nie znaleziono żadnych oznak gwałtu, więc zachodzi tu prawdopodobnie nieszczęśliwy wypadek, z powodu którego władze będą zmuszone zwrócić baczniejszą uwagę na stan miejsc wylądowania nad rzeką. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, a Holmes był tak przygnębiony, jak nigdy go jeszcze nie widziałem. — Rozumiesz chyba, Watson, że to obraża moją dumę — rzekł wreszcie. — Jest to egoistyczne uczucie — ale to obraża moją dumę. Teraz więc tę sprawę uważam za swoją własną, a jeśli Bóg mi da tylko zdrowia, to banda ta nie ujdzie mi. Szukał u mnie pomocy — a ja go posłałem w ramiona śmierci! — Powstał z krzesła i począł szybko chodzić po pokoju; blade jego policzki zaróżowiły się, a ręce poczęły mu drgać aż ze wzruszenia. — Muszą to być przebiegli zbrodniarze! — zawołał wreszcie. — Jak oni zdołali go tam zwabić? Miejsce to do wylądowania nie leży na drodze do stacyi. Na moście zaś nawet w takiej nocy jest zbyt ożywiony ruch, by można wykonać taką zbrodnie. Ale zobaczymy, Watson, kto jeszcze zwycięży. Teraz zaś wychodzę. — Czy na policyę? — Broń Boże! Ja sam będę policyą. Ona zaś niech łapie ptaszków wtedy, kiedy ja już zastawię sieci. Prędzej nie. Byłem przez cały dzień zajęty i dopiero późnym wieczorem wróciłem na Baker-street. Sherlock Holmes jeszcze nie wrócił. Wszedł wreszcie tuż przed dziesiąta godziną blady i znużony. Poszedł wprost do kredensu, skąd wziął kawałek chleba, zjadł go chciwie i popił wodą. — Jesteś głodny, jak widzę — zauważyłem. — Straszliwie wygłodzony. Pomyśl, że od śniadania nic nie jadłem. — Nic? — Ani kąska, bo nie miałem czasu o tem myśleć. — A cóż uzyskałeś? — Wiele. — Czy odkryłeś ślady tych łotrów? — Mam ich wszystkich w ręku. John Openshaw będzie niedługo pomszczony. Ale przedtem poślemy im własny ich znak. Prawda, Watson, że to dobry pomysł! — Cóż ty myślisz uczynić? Tymczasem Sherlock Holmes wziął z szafki pomarańczę, rozkroił ją i wycisnął z niej pestki na stół. Pięć z nich włożył do koperty, a na jej wewnętrznej stronie napisał: „S. H. za J. O.“, następnie starannie ją zalepił, opieczętował i zaadresował: „Kapitan James Calhoun, barka „Lone Star“, Sawannah. Georgia.“ — Niech go ten liścik oczekuje przy przybyciu jego do portu — powiedział szyderczo. — Niech go kosztuje parę nocy bezsennych i niech mu będzie zapowiedzią ciosu, jaki nań spadnie, tak jak był list jego dla Openshawa. — Kto jest ten kapitan Calhoun? — Przywódca całej szajki. Jego schwytam najpierw, po nim dopiero resztę. — Jak wpadłeś na jego ślady? Holmes wyjął z kieszeni wielki arkusz papieru, który był cały zapisany imionami i datami. — Przez cały dzień przeszukiwałem księgi z aktami i spisy Lloyda i zestawiałem kurs wszystkich okrętów, które w styczniu i lutym 1883 r. były w porcie Pondisherry. W miesiącach tych zarzuciło tam kotwicę 36 okrętów; z pomiędzy nich jeden szczególnie „Lone Star“ zwrócił moją uwagę. Miał przybyć z Londynu, kiedy w rzeczywistości przybył z jakiegoś amerykańskiego stanu. — Prawdopodobnie z Texas. — Tego nie wiem, ale to jest pewne, że okręt był amerykańskiego pochodzenia. — Cóż dalej? — Szukałem następnie w sprawozdaniach z Dundee, a kiedy znalazłem, że „Lone Star“ bawiła tam w styczniu 1885 r., upewniłem się w swych podejrzeniach. Poczem dowiedziałem się, jakie okręty stoją obecnie w porcie w Londynie. „Lone Star“ przybyła tu w ubiegłym tygodniu. — Poszedłem więc natychmiast do doków Alberta. Niestety okręt rano wypłynął z portu i udał się z powrotem do Savannah. Telegrafowałem więc do Gravesend. Odpowiedziano mi, że przed chwilą miejscowość tę minął; wiatr wieje dziś od wschodu, musiał więc już pewnie ławice piaszczyste Godwinu minąć i znajduje się niedaleko wyspy Wight. — A teraz cóż poczniesz? — Teraz mam ich wszystkich w ręku. Wiem, że tylko kapitan i dwaj majtkowie są rodowitymi Amerykanami; zresztą zaś są to Niemcy i Finlandczycy. Nadto dowiedziałem się, że ubiegłej nocy wszyscy trzej nie byli na pokładzie statku. Powiedział mi to pilot, który wprowadzał okręt do portu. Kiedy wiec statek przybędzie do Sawannah, otrzymają mordercy list, który tymczasem parowiec, wiozący pocztę, odda, a równocześnie policya w Sawannah, zawiadomiona już przezemnie, przystąpi do aresztowania tych trzech łotrów Atoli plany ludzkie, choć nieraz bardzo przemyślnie obmyślane, bywają udaremniane. Zabójcy Johna Openshawa nie mieli nigdy otrzymać pięciu pestek, które miały im wykazać, że przecie znalazł się człowiek, nie mniej przebiegły i zuchwały, jak oni, który odważył się ich śledzić. W roku tym burze morskie były bardzo gwałtowne i wyrządziły wiele szkód. Napróżno też oczekiwaliśmy przez długi czas wiadomości o przybyciu „Lone Star“ do Sawannah. Wreszcie usłyszeliśmy, że daleko na Oceanie Atlantyckim znaleziono szczątki okrętu z literami L. S., któremi fale miotały na wszystkie strony. — To było wszystko, co doszło do naszych uszu o losach „Lone Star.“ Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe Category:The Five Orange Pips